


Wings

by Scavenger98



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Game of Thrones (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Shipping, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scavenger98/pseuds/Scavenger98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short metaphorical exploration of three of my favorite ships which I threw together in about five minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

She throws him to the ground like its nothing. Her eyes scoff at his every word. But then she smiles just the tiniest bit and he can’t help but feel like he accomplished something. She throws him to the ground again, and it’s painful, but he keeps coming back, and she keeps teaching. She doesn’t want the wings he strives for. She says she’s selfish, that only idiots look to fly when the ground is safe. He doesn’t believe it. He wonders if she does.

When she seals herself away without answering a single question, he contemplates his bright blue wings. How many people would be alive if he had never taken them? Just for a moment, he wonders if they were worth it.

 

She calls him a crow, but he never had wings before he met her. They show him a new life. They carry the both of them over the Wall. They burn bright red, a mockery of her hair, laughing at his luck as he cuts them off. He picks at the wounds, wondering if she’s still alive. Wondering what he would do if he saw her again. Wondering why she didn’t just kill him when she had the chance.

When she dies he can’t help but wish he still had them. He could fly away and leave all of this behind, the unfair choices and undead horrors that he knows his future holds. He doesn’t. He can’t. He has his duty.

 

She loves him. She really does. That’s why it hurts so much when he leaves. That’s why she reads the letter over and over, becoming angrier each time. That’s why she paces below decks as the airship floats through the sky, showing altogether too much emotion, and yet somehow unable to care. She’s ready to reprimand him, to shout him down if she needs to.

But when he finally meets her eyes, and she really sees him for the first time since he ran away, she begins to understand. His wings had been clipped just like hers, locked away and left to rot. But now he’s unbound, absolutely sure of himself for the first time she can remember. As she rushes onto the platform and pulls out a fistful of steel, she spreads jet-black to the winds and takes flight.


End file.
